robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Scattershot
"Criminals are like rust spots - they're ugly and they can pop up anywhere." Profile Scattershot's boorish behavior makes him seem more like a crude primitive from a backwater polity than the leader of one of the most technologically advanced Cybertronian military units. He's loud, obnoxious and not particularly polite, but Scattershot's bragging about his abilities isn't unfounded; he's a direct and intense soldier whose bravery is unquestioned. Unfortunately, he lacks the political skills to moderate his harsh attitide around his troops and superiors; anyone who doesn't immediately agree that he's right is openly denounced as a "tin-plated buckethead". Few want to cross him, as Scattershot is know for his prowess as a brawler and warrior. The only thing that stop him is the destruction of his foes ... or the end of his ammo supply. Scattershot transforms into an assault jet and stationary mortar cannon that fire a variety of shells, including thermap, sonic and explosive. His main weapon is an electron pulse cannon in his nosecone. In root mode, he uses an acid-pellet gun that fires 500 rounds per second. His unyielding attitude is detrimental to the teamwork of the Technobots. He tends to waste ammo during his furious assaults. Abilities Root Mode More than any single ability, Scattershot is known for his stamina. He'll continue fighting even after his joints are wracked by metal fatigue. In root mode, Scattershot is armed with an energon axe and an acid-pellet rifle capable of firing 500 rounds per minute capable of reducing a target to a pile of half-melted slag. Techno-Bomber In techno-bomber mode, he's equipped with a deployable 700 megavolt pulse cannon in his nosecone. While powerful, this cannon creates massive windshear and drag on his frame and could result in stalls. Wing-, side-, and turret mounted flak cannons spray an awesome variety of sonic, thermal, high explosive and corrosive shells. He can reach speeds nearing 1900 mphs and has a maximum range of 10,000 miles and is capable of sub-orbital and orbital flight. Artillery Platform In artillery mode, Scattershot has access to the same weapons with even more deadly accuracy once he deploys his omni-directional radar screens. This mode is an immobile object and is only capable of 360 degree rotation in place. Unknown It is rumored that the technicians in Tyger Pax are working on a project to counter recent advances in Decepticon technology. Codenamed: Computron, this project is restricted to rank 8 and above and is barely known to the Technobots as only a team-building exercise - with the exception of Scattershot who is aware of what is going on. Weaknesses In root mode, Scattershot as no known weakness other than his inability to know when to call it quits and pushing himself to complete exhaustion. His attitude at times can be seen as a caricature of what a soldier should be. In bomber mode, can be slowed by heavy use of his main gun. In artillery mode is slow and immobile. History Character BG goes here. Skills Spray-And-Pray, Usually Works, Command, Battlefield Tactics, Field Command, Aerial Assault, Get Moving You Maggots, Drop And Give Him 20. Sheet Logs Gallery